Bloodwork
by Jiska
Summary: A girl kidnapped and brought offworld against her will, she finally found herself a family when they will be taken away from her. now it is time for revenge. not a good sumary but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Well hope you like the changes, Let me know!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 1

It started like every other day; getting up, going to school and trying not to fall asleep. She found it kinda funny; ever heard of a geek that hates school? Her grades were straight A's and she enjoyed to learn new stuff but school was just plain boring. She went to class and simply sat there, not even bothering to listen to what the teacher was talking about; she knew all about this stuff anyway. Sometimes, when she was really bored she would listen and write down all the mistakes she would notice in history. She always thought it was funny how the teacher could mix up the simplest dates and names and no one noticed though they all took notes.

The bell ended class and school for today as well. While most of the kids where eager to get out of this building and home, she took her time. She never headed back right after school; always took her time.

"Ty, hey wait up!

She didn't have to turn around to see who it was calling out for her. Carol, the only real friend she probably ever had was running towards her.

"Hey Car, headin' home so soon?"

"Yeah, Mr. E. has called in sick – again." She told her; smiling.

"So wanna come along?" Ty asked her.

"Sure, going to the skating park again?"

"Ya sure ya betcha."

Ty, short for Tiana, enjoyed skating. Every day after school she went there, and most of the days it wasn't that crowded until 4 o'clock in the afternoon so she could enjoy herself.

While both of the girls had their fun, neither of them noticed the black van across the street. Half an hour later, the girls said their good-bye's and went their separate ways. This was when the driver of the car started the engine and followed Ty down the street. At the corner of said street, the door of the van opened, two men grabbed her and climbed back in before the van took off.

Tiana tried her best to fight them. She kicked and boxed all she could and in the end she was able to take out both of the men that grabbed her but she didn't notice the third man who shoved a needle into her arm. She could barley react before everything around her went black.

The first thing she thought as she gained consciousness was how much her head was hurting. Next she thought about was why she couldn't see a damn thing, but then she recognized that she probably should try and open her eyes. Doing just that she groaned – black, everything was black, they covered her eyes, and she couldn't remove the blindfold because of her tied hands. _Great, just great!_ Ty thought.

After a few minutes had passed, sitting there on the hard ground, she could hear footsteps coming in her direction. She tried not to move and pretend to be still out of it.

"I'm not dumb kid, I know you're awake." Came a deep voice from the same direction where the footsteps had stopped.

After a few more seconds of pretending, she was hauled off the ground. He took her with him into another room where she could hear more people. After being been pushed for a few minutes in various directions, they came to a stop.

"Ah, Miss Bensons. Welcome to my little corner of the world. Now, if you don't mind we have some business to do and would be grateful if you would just cooperate." Came a smug voice. Ty could easily imagine the evil smile that went with the voice.

"Well since you seem to know who I am how about telling me whom I should cooperate with."

"There is no need for such a thing. We will begin then. Just relax, first we only need a little of your blood."

That said Tiana took a blind step back. "I don't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just go and we forget about all this." Another step and someone took her arm and pulled her back.

Trying her best to get away from the person who was pulling her, she was grabbed by more hands. In the end she was restrained to a table or something like that. Not wanting to give up, she still struggled to get free.

"If you would just stop that it would be easier for all of us." Came the voice again. "One way or another, we'll get what we want." Followed by the voice was the needle, which was shoved into her arm. Again she tried to struggle out of the ropes that tied her on the table.

The needle was followed by another, and another, and another…. From all the screaming and struggling, she was exhausted by the time she was carried into another room and left alone. While she lied on the ground again she was bushed, her arms where hurting like hell and she felt dizzy. Some time later the door was opened again and again she could hear someone coming her direction. Something was placed in front of her and her blindfoldwas removed.

Even without the blind over her eyes she could barely see anything. The room was dark and the only light that she could make out came from the gap under the door. In front of her was a tray with something that tasted like OJ and some bread. Clearing the tray she felt a little less dizzy then before. After a few minutes she got up and walked around the room.

Four large steps ahead and four and a half steps to the left and she had already crossed the room. Besides the now empty tray she found a blanket in one corner of her cell. She curled up into it and simply waited.

#°#°#°#°

Well that's it for now. What do you think??


	2. Chapter 2

Two days dad it already been since she'd been kidnapped and she felt like she didn't have a drop of blood left in her

It had already been two days since she'd been kidnapped and Ty felt like she didn't have a drop of blood left in her. She sat in her little cell, waiting for one of them to come and get her … but they didn't.

_Maybe they have finally enough of my bl__ood…__ or don't have any needles left_, she thought. But that was very unlikely and she knew that all too well. _Well, at least it gives me a chance to get a bit more rest_. With those thoughts in mind, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Next time she woke up was because someone grabbed her arm and roughly hauled her off the ground.

"Come on kid, we gotta go." He said; tying her wrists together before blindfolding her once more.

"Wha-?" She muttered before being yanked along the corridors. Ty felt dizzy, not the first time since she was brought there, and stumbled along blindly. This time however the guard didn't stop or decrease his speed. Instead, another hand grabbed her other arm and pulled her up to her feet again.

"Hurry up; we don't have much time left. Get her out of here." She heard the voice the 'doctor' say. Before she knew it, she was being pushed down the corridor again. A few moments later they gave her a more brutal push and she fell heavily to her knees. Considerably more shaken than before, her stomach could no longer hold the little bit it contained any longer. Ty threw up right there and then before loosing the battle for consciousness…again.

ovovovovovovo

When one looses a stargate, one try's one's hardest to get it back. After a long agonizing search, SG-1 finally tracked down their spare 'gate, finding it in an old abandoned warehouse. Honestly, why did the bad guys _always_ use old abandoned warehouses? It was like painting a big red sign saying 'HERE I AM!' on the door. And yet…it _still_ took them forever to find the darn thing.

SG-1 made their way into the building where they found the second 'gate. After they made sure it found its way back to its proper place, they searched the rest of the warehouse. Among other things, they found a room that looked like it had been used for medical purposes full of useless medical type garbage. The previous occupants did a marvelous job destroying pretty much everything in the warehouse… but not good enough. An old blood stained syringe was hidden away in a lower cupboard.

After the searching, back at the SGC, the doctors and bio-scientists analyzed the bloodied syringe, trying to find out why there were medical rooms in a warehouse. Jack and the gang plus General Hammond and Dr. Frasier sat in the briefing room, waiting for Janet to reveal the results of the little test her team did.

"What we could find out with the blood sample we had was fairly typical; the blood group is O negative. There is an unidentified drug in the blood and we think we know why they used it on that certain person." Janet revealed.

"And why would that be?" Hammond asked.

"OK, um, well you know that since Maj. Carter's encounter with Jolinar, she has some naquadah and a protein marker in her blood." She looked around the table, seeing some nods and moving on. "Well, in the blood sample we could find nearly the same traces of a protein marker."

"So what, we have some goa'uld running around on earth now or what?" Col. O'Neill demanded. He looked from Frasier to Carter, who still looked at the doctor.

"No Colonel, I don't think so. Like I said, there were, is a protein marker there, but there is no naquadah. And I am sure that if this blood would be from a goa'uld then there would definitely be some naquadah as well."

"And you're 100 sure of that doctor?" Hammond wanted to know.

"Yes sir."

"You said something about some drugs and that you know what they're for?" asked Sam.

"Yes as I said there was a protein marker, but it is slightly different than yours and without knowing whose blood this is, I can't tell for sure what it does. But whatever it does to the body, the drug intensifies the reaction, slowly at first but then at some point it seems to grow stronger and then binds completely with the protein marker."

"So what now? We don't know whose blood it is, or where we can find them." Daniel pointed out.

"What about those guys we arrested?" Jack suggested.

"We'll see what we can get out of them. Dismissed."

As it turned out, after hours of interrogation and scary Teal'c faces the arrested men either couldn't or wouldn't help. All they found out was that the person was taken to another planet just shortly before they found them. However, the bad guys didn't disclose the address of planet. Even if they did, it was highly unlikely that the perps were still there. For now, the situation remained a mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiana woke and tired to sit up, her head hurt like hell but other than that she felt much better than the last time she woke u

Tiana snapped awake and instantly tried to sit up. Her head hurt like hell but other than that she felt immensely better than the last time she woke up.

_Wait a minute!? _She looked around, discovering that she sat on some kind of a cot…which was odd. The last she could remember was feeling terrible and being tied up. Ty looked around with wide eyes. The room was simply furnished. There was a chair next to the bed and a little table with a bowl and a washcloth. And, of course, the cot she sat on.

She tried to stand up but immediately sat down again and groaned. It felt like the room was spinning and didn't intendto stop anytime soon. Ty closed her eyes for a moment until she felt better. Opening her eyes again, she found herself staring directly into a pair of green eyes.

"Holy crap!" She shrieked; shocked since she hadn't heard anyone enter the room while it was spinning. The person attached to the eyes grinned and sat down on the chair opposite to her. Tiana looked and waited, for what she wasn't exactly sure. After a few minutes of silence she had had enough and decided to break it.

"Hi, um… I'm Tiana." she said and looked at him expectedly but didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"I am Buirrik. I am glad you decided to speak Tiana, I wasn't sure which language to use to talk to you." The elderly man said with a heavy accent.

"Well nice to meet you Buirrik… I think. Can I ask you something?" She asked, still unsure what to make out of this situation.

"Of course you can. Feel free to ask anything you want to."

"Okay…well, where am I? How did I get here? And where the hell exactly is here?"

Buirrik was still smiling, despite her slightly raised voice. "To answer your second question, you were brought here by some of the sellers, they told us that they saw how you came through the ring with two men who weren't nice to you and thought that it would be better to help you rather then to let you suffer. After they freed you they brought you to Toria and that is where you are now. I think that should cover all your questions, or is there something I forgot?" He finished, still grinning. The grin was beginning to irritate Ty, but she thought it would be wise not to mention it right then. After all, these people, who ever they were, helped her to get away from her kidnappers.

"Now, may I ask you a question? Who were those men that came with you and why had they brought you here?"

"I don't know who they were. They kidnapped me a few days ago. As for why they brought me here, I have absolutely no clue." She said. She avoided telling him everything since she didn't knew how far he could be trusted. True they freed her but she didn't know a thing about these people.

"Well, since you have been unconscious for a while now, I am sure you must be hungry."

"Yeah, I certainly could eat."

"Then come, it is still some time until we will have our midday meal but I am sure we can find you something to eat."

Buirrik stood up und turned to the door. Ty followed him but a lot slower since she _really_ didn't wanted to faint again. The next room was fairly large and looked like some kind of living room; there were a lot of big cushions on the floor around a large round table. The walls boasted a lot of shelves filled with various books and trinkets on them.

Buirrik motioned for her to sit down at the table and then left the room. She sat down and heard his and a few other voices coming from the other room but she didn't understand what was being said since they talked in another language. Ty was always eager to learn new stuff. True she didn't know every language known to man but for her age, she new a lot. And the one she heard now didn't sound familiar at all.

She didn't have to wait long for Buirriks return. He placed his loaded tray on the table, sat down with her and motioned for her to start meal. Tiana dug in with a ravenous hunger. After she wolfed down half of the food on her plate, she finally looked up at Buirrik who watched her, grinning. She swallowed and drank half of the water in her cup. During the meal, she'd had a bit of time to think about the recent events and came up with a question or two.

"Buirrik? When we started to talk earlier you said you where happy that I decided to talk so you would know which language I speak." Buirrik nodded so she continued. "How many languages do you speak and how come?"

"I once was a traveler, and every time we went to a new planet, I learned to speak the native tongue. That's how I learned a lot of languages."

Ty sat there; shocked from what she just heard. "W-what did you just say?"

"I know many languages. I don't know how much exactly but if you want me to I can count"

"Not that. I meant the part where you said that you went to a new planet- what do you mean new planet?"

"My people are mostly merchants and traders, so we travel to different planets to find out what they could use from us."

"Different planets! You mean that don't you?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? I don't understand the purpose of your questions."

"I – It's just that never heard anything like that before! Travelling to new planets! – How? How do you do that?"

Buirrik smiled at her. "Through the 'ring' of course!"

"What ring?"

"Oh, maybe your people have a different name for the ring. Let me think… the most common word for it is chaapa'ai." He looked expectantly at her. Her look was blank. "Well maybe if you could tell me where you are from I could tell you?"

"Sure…I'm from Colorado Springs, USA."

"Hmm. No I don't think I know that place. But I am old, wait and let me ask someone else to join us."

He left again and this time she had even more to think about. _Maybe I'm just going nuts? Who the hell knows what those people gave me! Or it's just a freakin' wired dream!_ Ty's thoughts where interrupted when Buirrik came back with another men.

"This is Tylon. He is one of our travelers."

"Hello, Buirrik told me he didn't know the planet you come from. Maybe I know. Can you tell me where you are from?" Asked the young man.

"Oh, planet? Sorry but I thought you wanted to know the country." she looked apologetically to Buirrik. "The planet I'm from is called Earth." She informed both of them.

Buirrik shook his head, "No I don't know that one either." Both Buirrik and Ty looked at Tylon.

"I am sure you have heard of it before Niada, but under a different name: tauri. We have never been to that planet before, but we heard many stories about the place where all life began."

"Yes, I know now. But I don't know their term for the 'ring'."

"I don't know either but maybe we could just show her? I believe when she sees she will recognize it easily."

"That is an excellent idea!" And with that said both looked at Tiana expectantly. Unsure of what they wanted from her she looked up at them.

"Now?" She asked, unsure.

"Yes come."

After a ten-minute walk they stopped at the foot of a big metallic looking ring. Ty was sure she'd never seen anything like that before. She stood in awe. After a few minutes she frowned looking at the two men again. "So how do you use it? I mean does it fly?"

The two men looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She asked.

"You don't recognize it?"

"No?"

"But you used it before. That's how you came to the planet where the traders found you."

"Well, I don't exactly know how I did get there since I was blindfolded. And even if I wasn't blindfolded, I wasn't exactly at my best at that moment."

Buirrik any Tylon talked to each other in their language. Tiana almost thought they maybe just forgot her when Buirrik asked her to come over to them. She walked to the side where Tylon stood now at another device and pushed some buttons. As he pushed the big red one in the middle there was a loud 'whoosh' and it looked like a flood came shooting out of the hole in the middle. Ty ducked down, searching for cover.

"No one ever told ya to never push the red one?" She shouted at Tylon, who was obviously amused by her behavior. Funny. Right. The big freaky ring was hardly funny…

xoxoxoxoxox

well what do you think?? let me know


	4. Chapter 4

ovovovovovo

After Ty recovered from the shock she stood back up and looked in awe at the blue horizon of the ring. After a few seconds, she took a few steps toward the ring but stopped after she was half the way there and looked back to the two men.

She opened her mouth only to close it again. Tylon and Buirrik were still grinning at her like mad. Finally she spoke. "You know I have so many questions, I don't even know which one I should ask first."

With a snap the ring shut down again and Ty whirled around to stare at the hole. Buirriks' voice brought her back to face them.

"Let us go back, shall we, then we will try to answer all of your questions."

ovovovovovo

Midday meal was not a quiet affair. Buirrik told her that they would only eat together with the family so Ty assumed it would be rather quiet. Wrong. Family wasn't only Buirrik and his wife; he had a whole bunch of kids and some of those kids had kids themselves. Ty was introduced to all of them and then they started with the meal.

It was great really it was, but she just had too much on her mind to really concentrate on eating. When they returned from the ring Buirrik and Tylon had tried to answer all her questions and most of the answers brought up a lot of more questions.

By the time everyone had finished with their meal Ty had barely cleared half of what had been on her plate. Buirrik was concerned that she might not like the food but she assured him that it was just great but she really wasn't just as hungry as she originally thought. After everyone cleared out of the house again they continued their conversation, this time without Tylon and while they did so, Buirrik showed Ty around.

ovovovovovo

Later that night, Tiana lay on the same cot she woke up on earlier that day. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling and her thoughts were going a mile in a second.

_Who woulda thought that!! Hell I still can't believe half the stuff they told me!! __Just for a minute let's assume it's real. There are what about a million different worlds out there, aliens, but then not really since they originally came from earth, and alien doesn't really mean anything but its something that you don't normally see or is really unknown to you and if they'd be aliens on earth then right now I am the alien here anyway! Huh, I always thought one lifetime wouldn't be enough to see every place on earth so how many lifetimes would one possibly use to explore the whole damn universe?! God, if you would just think about all the stuff you would see, learn! God, what would I give to just be able to do that!! But then maybe I will be able to do so? I mean really, what do I have back on earth? And if I would go back they would just start with all their tests and stuff again? Nope, it's definitely more exiting to travel through the universe! But like he said, where good is, there is also evil. Goa'uld. Now, now, now, why does it sound somewhat familiar? Well some guy who let people think he is a god sure sounds a lot like the old days in Egypt._

Despite all of those thoughts she was getting tired, deciding to finally get some sleep. _Well if it's not real then I am definitely going nuts and will wake up in some padded cell!_ Those were her last thoughts before finally falling asleep.

ovovovovovo

A few hours later, it was already morning and Tiana opened her eyes.

"Huh, so no padded cell then!" She said, sitting up on the cot. She put her shoes back on and left the room in search for Buirrik or anyone else of his family. After a few minutes, she found his wife who smiled at her and led Ty to a table where she found some bread and cheese for breakfast. She smiled at the woman and thanked her with one of the few words she was able to pick up the day before. The womans' smile broadened as she recognized the words.

Ty had nearly finished with her breakfast as Buirrik entered the room with a big smile on his face. "My wife told me you know our language? Why haven't you told me?"

"Sorry, but I don't speak you language, it was just something I picked up yesterday." And the smile on Buirriks face grew wider if even possible.

"You learned that already! That is wonderful!"

"Yeah, I wondered if you would teach me more of it!"

"Of course! Of course, but I am sorry to say that I wont be able to teach you myself because I must depart in a short time but I know someone who will be able to!"

Buirrik waited for Ty to finish her meal before he led her outside and through the village. While Buirrik talked to another man, she took a closer look at her surroundings. Behind the house and in front of them was a stall with some animals. Some of them looked almost like the horses she knew from earth but they had a little more… okay a _lot_ thicker coat then those she knew. All in all, there were four of the furry horses all in different colors; one completely black, one yellow, one who looked almost orange but the other one, with the chocolate colored coat, was the one she was most interested in. It looked clearly, her way but she almost thought it looked directly in her eyes.

Thoroughly engrossed in the fuzzy horse, she didn't even notice Buirrik and the other man coming towards her.

"She really is a beauty isn't she?"

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming." She hastily mumbled as he pulled her gaze away from the animal.

"No need to be sorry." He insisted. "Tiana this is Wilffhan, one of our farmers. I have told him of your request to learn our language and we both agreed that it would be a great opportunity for yourself and his son to be able to learn from each other." Buirrik turned to Wilffhan, said a few words to him and the man walked back into the house. Buirrik continued.

"He has two sons and, while the older one is going to stay in the family business, his younger son has recently requested to become one of our travelers. Normally we would start to teach them a few years earlier but I think he will be just fine. He already knows three different languages. However, he does not know yours so I think it would be a great opportunity for the both of you."

"So how exactly will this work if we can't even understand each other at all?" She asked, flabbergasted.

Buirrik smiled. "When we travel to new worlds we don't always understand the language the people of the world speak but this doesn't mean we are not able to learn how to communicate and to understand each other."

_Well, that's true I guess. I w__ouldn't have thought that they'd have a universal dictionary or anything like that._

A few minutes later, Wilffhan returned. A few steps behind him was a young man who was busy toweling off his hands and forearms. Since he was looking at his hands Ty couldn't see his face but she could see that he had light brown hair, even if it was a bit dirty. When they came to a stop in front of Ty and Buirrik, he finally looked up. Buirrik said a few words to him then turned towards Ty.

"Have fun! I must leave now." And with that he turned smartly around and left with Wilffhan. The two remaining humans looked after the two departing men, dumbfounded. And then they turned the dumbfounded looks towards each other.

"Well. This should be interesting…" Ty muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: The other language will be written like this: §text§

ovovovovo

After the initial shock wore off, the two sized each other up. Now that he no longer looked at his hands, Ty was able to see his face; green eyes, short hair that was sticking up in all different directions like he had just rolled out of bed. He was a bit taller than her but it wasn't like she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes. He seemed to be about her age, if not a little older. She thought that his father must have interrupted his work or something because his clothes and his person were both a bit dirty. He had a confused look on his dirty face and she had to smile; he looked like a little boy who had been playing in the sand.

"So you don't speak English huh?" She asked, fully aware that he wouldn't understand her. He shot her an inquisitive look before he started blurting out a few sentences of his own, of which she understood _nothing._ "Yeah thought so…" She muttered after he'd finished. He ran his fingers through his hair, clearly thinking. Midway across his scalp, he stopped and grimaced. He looked at his hand, which was dirty...again. Ty giggled at the expression on his face. He glared at her, clearly not as amused as she was but started to chuckle when she grinned nice and big. The giggles subsiding, she decided to try to start this whole thing.

She pointed at herself. "Ty."

He immediately smiled at her and pointed at himself in return.

"Druiadrick"

"Drui – what?"

"Druiadrick." He repeated slowly so she could get the name. She frowned and tried again.

"Doidrick?"

He shock his head and said his name again.

"So – Rick?" She offered meekly, hoping it would be enough for now. He seemed to understand her problem, chuckled again and nodded.

"§Close enough!§"

She didn't understood the words exactly but she hoped she got the meaning right. After they managed to introduce themselves, they were confronted with another awkward silence. While they mused about what to do next, he attempted to get the dirt out of his hair with frantic fingers. She attempted to tell him that he should get cleaned up and after a little game of charades, they understood each other. Before he left, she motioned to him that she would be near the stable and he nodded.

Next to the stable was a small paddock for the fuzzy horses. She leaned against the fence and watched the animals. _Well so far wasted five minutes naming each other and five minutes to play sign-language just to figure out a simple concept… just dandy. At this rate, it will take a lifetime if we can't find some way to understand each other better!_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar pair of deep brown eyes was suddenly staring into hers. The same horse that was starring at her earlier was standing directly in front of her. Mesmerized by the horses' eyes, she slowly held out her hand so the animal would have the chance to sniff it before she slowly put her hand on its head. She smiled and stroked it behind their ears. It made a noise, which sounded more like the purr from a cat then anything that would come from a horse.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't see Rick coming back. He leaned on the fence beside her.

"§She likes that. §" Ty looked at him startled. He smiled at her face. "§I'm sorry.§"

She smiled and shrugged, pretty sure she understood the gist of what he was saying.

She repeated his words and translated it for him hoping she was right.

"§I'm sorry§ - I'm sorry."

He repeated and she smiled and nodded.

She pointed at the horse. "Name?" When he didn't answer, she tried again, pointing at herself. "Name Ty." Then pointed at him. "Name Rick." Then at the horse again. "Name?"

She looked at him, hopeful. He frowned but then he slowly nodded. "Name Ty. Name Rick. Name Diala. §"

And like this, they continued for the next few hours, walking around the village, pointing at different things and naming them. By the time midday meal rolled around, both of them were ready for a break. He motioned for her to go back to the stable and wait there. Then he got them something to eat. They sat down on the ground next to the fence and had a quiet meal. The remainder of the day was pretty much the same as it was before. Sometime during their walk Rick walked her to a house, which looked like some kind of store. They went in and he talked to some guy. When he returned, he had a couple of books and two pens in his hand. She looked at him and waited for some kind of explanation but he just smiled and let her back outside and to the stable.

Each time she tired to ask him about the books, he just smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him. Finally, he sat down and looked up at her, clearly waiting for her to follow suit. She gave up and threw her hands in the air then sat down as well. He laughed at her and she glared at him. He just smiled and handed her one of the books and a pen.

The book was leather-bound and tied up with a piece of string. He opened his and she did the same. The pages of the book were blank and he started to write something on the first page. As he finished he showed her whet he had written: §name§ - name.

"Ah. Got it." She said and smiled knowingly. Then she did the same the other way around and showed him.

"§Yes. §" He said and nodded.

So they started to write down every word they could remember from the day in the village and helped each other with problems. They were still writing when it started to get dark so she closed the book and looked up to the sky. He saw that she stopped writing and looked up to see what she was doing. Just as he opened his mouth someone called her name.

Buirrik walked in their direction. She waved at him. "§Hello Buirrik. §" She greeted. He was visibly delighted to hear her talking to him in his own language. 3

Rick smiled at the happy face of the elder man and decided to do just the same as his studying partner, "Hello Buirrik." Buirriks smile just grew into a full-sized grin.

Buirrik had come to get Ty since it was already getting late and he had some more surprises for Ty .

Later that evening, Buirrik asked Tiana to sit down with her for a minute.

"I have good news. As you know we have never met the people from your planet, but we know of some who did. Tomorrow, I'll meet with those and we will see if they can give me the address of your planet so you can go back home." He informed her.

Ty suddenly realized that this wasn't exactly good news. She stood up and went from the table to a window. After a few minutes, which were filled with a pondering silence, she turned back to him. "I don't think I have properly thanked you yet."

Buirrik looked at her with his smile still in place. "You don't have to. I am happy that I was able to help you."

"Yes I do. I do have to thank you for taking me in, for giving me food, and for just…helping me. For today even. I know that you already did a lot for me, more then anyone probably ever did for me, and I don't know if I will ever be able to repay the dept. I am aware that I owe you already so much but… I would like to ask you one more favor." She finished awkwardly and looked him in the eye.

"I already told you that I am happy to help you and you don't owe me anything. So what is this favor you wanted to ask?"

"Don't make me go back." She said abruptly, still not taking her eyes from him.

Now Buirrik looked really confused. "But you must surely miss your family and your friends. And I am sure you are missed greatly as well."

"No, I don't have anyone back on earth. Well…one friend but no one else. And if I go back, I will be going back to those people who kidnapped me and took me in the first place. I know that I'm asking for a lot but I'm willing to work for it."

"If you really want to stay here, I am not the only one who has to decide it." There was a pause. "It is getting late, you should get some sleep. We will talk about this more in the morning."

"Of course. Good night." She said and then beat a hasty retreat to her little room _Well, this is better then I hoped_. She thought once she was lying on the cot, staring at the ceiling. Then her thoughts drifted back to Carol. _I wonder how she is doing. __Hope she isn't too upset about the thing. Yeah I would miss her, already do. __I'm definitely gonna miss skating. I was just improving my back flip on the halfpipe too. Huh, don't think they'd have anything like that here._

Tonight, her sleep was troubled, full of memories from her past. And she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen. Would she have to go back? Or would they let her stay? Only the morning would tell…

******************************************************************

Authors note: Okay I've written more chapters already, but sadly my beta hasn't enought time anymore so I am in need for a new beta reader!!!!! If you are interested please send me a PM.

I hope I'll find some one so I can post the next chapter soon.

Yours Jis


	6. Chapter 6

Okay well since there seems to be no one who is interested to beta my stuff I just tried it on my own so I hope there are not too many mistakes...well have fun.... and tell me ist you are interested in beta ^^

When she woke up for the umpteenth time and saw that the sun already began to rise she decided that since she wouldn't be able to get any proper sleep anyway she could get up as well. Not hearing any sound in the house she got back to her room and grabbed her notebook.

After she started to repeat the words she quickly realized that she had not a problem to remember the words even without looking in the book at all she knew exactly which word was the next. »Huh, that's odd. I mean I know I'm good but not that good!«, she thought as she looked at the words again. True she never had much trouble to learn new stuff but she never learned this quick. She could even pronounce all of them without any problems, normally it took some time for her to pronounce everything without any mistakes.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the time flew by like nothing and the house began to fill with activity. When there was a knock on the door she jumped startled from her sitting position on the cot. With the second knock she opened the door, only to find a grinning Buirrik, "§Good morning Tiana.§"

"§Good Morning.§", she replied. He looked over her shoulder and saw the open book, "You have been learning?" "§Yes.§" "§Good.§ Breakfast is ready.", he said and walked towards the kitchen. She followed and asked him what it means in his language and he was happy to tell her.

During breakfast she learned some more words, but more important sentences so she could try to understand the grammar.

The whole time Ty thought about asking if he had talked to the people and if he made a decision if she could stay, but then was she also afraid of the answer so she kept her mouth shut.

They've nearly finished with the meal when there was a knock on the door. On the other side of the door was Rick waiting for her and eager to learn more. Buirrik brought ushered him into the kitchen and told him to take a seat.

"§Good morning Rick.§" Ty smiled at him as he sat down. "§Good morning to you too.§" he said and then greeted Buirriks wife as well.

Buirrik and Rick talked while Ty finished her breakfast, she didn't understood every word, but enough to know that Buirrik asked about his family and about someone she didn't knew.

After she finished Buirrik told her that they were supposed to met someone (the same person they talked about before: Eria) and then they left, without an other word about her staying or not.

They walked to the other end of the village in comfortable silence. They stopped in front of a little house with a big garden in the back. Rick knocked on the door, after a few minutes there was still no answer and Ty looked expectantly, he shrugged and knocked again this time a tad louder They heard a voice calling from the back. Rick mentioned for her to follow him and they walked round to the back of the house.

Eria, a woman in her mid-forties, was in her backyard gardening. She smiled when she saw the two coming towards her. Erin didn't waist any time for pleasantries so they left her house about half an hour later. They've got a text which they where supposed to translate and come back after their mid day meal.

The translation was only slowly going until Rick muttered something in an other language. At first Ty thought she hadn't heard him correctly but as he repeated this she was sure he spoke German. It sounded a little different but she was sure that it was German.

»How the hell does he know German?« He noticed that she was starring at him and looked up. "§What?§" She didn't recognize that he spoke to her and just continued starring at him. He waved his hand before her face until she slightly shook her head and then asked again.

"(How do you know German?)", she said still a little shocked. "(You speak this language? How?)" he said with an equally shocked face.

"(It's a language on my planet actually. But you pronounce it a little different.)"

"(But you said your people speak English.)"

"(In my country yes but on my planet people speak a lot different languages. So where did you learn it?)"

"(From some people my people trade with. From Germian. It was the first other language I learned.)"

They talked a little more about his trip to that planet before they realized that the translation would now be a lot easier. And it was they translated it in German and then in the each other language.

Even if the translation was now going a lot faster, Ty still was a little distracted. First there was the issue if she would be allowed to stay or not and then there was still the thing with her learning a lot faster now, even all the stuff she just heard from him during their translation she already know as if she'd always known them.

They were done with their work and still had enough time before they had to hand it in. Sitting under a tree in the shadow Ty was lost in her thoughts again. He saw that she was distracted and had been for the whole day, thinking that maybe she thought about home. He grinned and stood up. "§Come on!§", he said, took her hand and pulled her up on her feet. "§What?§", said Ty not knowing what he wanted. But he just took their stuff with his other hand and walked towards his house still grinning.

Once there he let go of her hand and told her to wait. A few minutes later he was back with a bag over his shoulder and once again took her hand and walked towards the sable.

He took two leathery saddle and harness and started to saddle the horselike animals. He took the black one and helped her on the brown one which she already knew from the day before.

The whole way they rode in silence. The landside was breathtaking, the wind that blow her in the face and through her hair was setting her mind free from all the thoughts that were troubling her.

About half an hour later Rick pointed his hand to her right side where she saw a lake. They came to a stop and climbed down. They put the horses in the shadow of a tree right by the water before she stood at the lake and looked over the blue water.

He let his bag fall onto the grass and stood beside her and waited for her to take in the sight.

"Wow!", was all she could say. He chuckled, "§Yeah, wow.§ (So do you like it?)" She took her eyes from the lake and looked at his eyes, "§Yea, what's not to like?§" He looked a bit shocked. Since they discovered that there is a language both of them spoke they used it to talk but still translated it into their own for the other afterwards. But that she picked it up so fast was a bit of a surprise to him.

"(You learn fast.)" he said after a while. "§Yeah§ (But I still have a lot to learn.)", she said not really wanting to talk about it, "(So why are we here?)"

"(I just thought you might want to have some time off from all this. You seemed distracted all the time so…)", he said not really knowing how to say what he was thinking. She smiled grateful, "§Thanks!§"

He smiled thankful that she seemed to understand and grinned. He stripped off his shirt, shoes and socked so that he was just wearing his shorts like trousers and ran into the lake.

Ty looked after him as he surfaced, gasping for air. "§Come on, the water is great!§", he called.

She looked at her clothes and then back at him, "(But I don't have a bathing suit or anything like that with me!)" "(I don't either, now come on!)" She thought about it for a moment, when he called again, "(There is a second trouser in the bag, take it)"

She looked in the bag and found it, »Well, bit too big but still better than my, ah what the hell!«, she took it and went behind the tree.

After she finished she wore his shorts and her tank top. Her trousers and sweatshirt were neatly folded and put beside the bag. Within seconds she was in the water beside him and splashed him in the face before diving under the water again to avoid him.

Later they lay on a blanked and ate some sandwiches he had brought with him.

He looked at her and then back at the lake, "§Do you miss your home?§"

She was a bit surprised by his question but then – not really, "§No – Some stuff but no, I never really had a home.§"

He raised his eyebrow in question, "§What do you mean you never really had a home?§"

When she didn't answer straight away he thought at first she hadn't heard him but then he saw her frown.

As she answered she didn't took her eyes from the view in font of her, "§I never had a home because I never had a family. I don't know what you call it or if there is a thing like that here but back on my planet someone like me would de called an _orphan_. As long as I can remember I always was handed from one Forster family to the next or even to a orphanage. So I never really had a place to call home.§" "§Why couldn't you stay with one family?§" This time as she answered she almost whispered: "§ Sometimes, when I thought I liked it there, they send me away 'cause I wasn't really what they wanted or expected. Other times, I was lucky when I was able to get away.- But now I am here and hopefully I can stay.§"

"§Why wouldn't you be able to stay? I am sure that will be no problem!§", he said with a lot more faith than she could manage.

"(We should go back we still need to hand in our work.)", she said and took her clothes to get changed again, while he put all their stuff back in his bag.

Erin called them to the back of her house again, where she sat at a table with a book in front of her and smiled at them. After they sat down with her and she got them something to drink they handed her their work. The look on her face was priceless; she was stunned. "§You only made one mistake. I thought you just started to learn yesterday?§", she looked at Rick. "§We did:§", answered Ty and both her and Rick had to smile, Eria obviously hadn't her expected to answer but Rick.

"§You already speak our langue?§", this time she looked at Ty. "§Yes, not very good but good enough.§" "§It's amazing isn't it, she sure learns fast, I mean I only understand barely the half of it in her language.§"

Eria was silent for quiet some time, before she smiled at them, "§Yes it is rely amazing.§"

Ty was uncomfortable at how they talked about her, "§I didn't all of it alone, we both worked on it.§"

Before they could discuss this any more there was a knock on the front door of the house. Again Eria called for the visitor to come to the back. It was Buirrik who was smiling when he saw all of them sitting at the table.

"§Hello Eria, I see you already gave them their work.§" "§Hello Buirrik. To be precise they already finished it.§" "§They did?§", he asked a bit surprised himself.

"§Yes here have a look, and they only made one mistake as well.§" He took the text and the next few minutes the adults talked about it as if none of the other two were there. When they finished and looked back at Ty and Rick they found them deep in a conversation.

Ty and Rick talked about the day and she finally found out what the fuzzy horses were really called: Uggats. For the words she didn't know she simply used the English word and if he still didn't understood the German one, while he tried to make it as simple as possible and if she didn't understood a word he would use to German one as well.

While he told her how he knew the place at the lake they failed to notice that they adults stopped their conversation and listened them instead.

He just told her how he, his brother and father often went camping when he was still younger, and this days they still would go but not as often as they used to go, when Buirrik cleared his throat.

"It is amazing how you two manage to understand each other after only a day! – But before we talk about that, I came here to talk to you Tiana."

Ty tired to look nonchalant but failed miserably. "§Yes?§"

Buirrik tried to calm her with a smile, "I talked to some people, and to my family of course, and we came to a result, which we think will satisfy everyone. – We; my family and I, want you to stay with us."

Ty wasn't sure she heard him correctly. This would be the first time that someone really wants her to stay. "§Really?§", she managed to choke out.

"Yes, as long as you want to, you already have a room so that wont be any trouble and it seems like you already know our language pretty good as well."

"§I – I'm – I don't know what to say! I – Thanks! I'll do everything you want me too, I promise I'll help as much as I can. – Wow, really!?§"

Buirrik had to laugh. "Yes really, and you don't need to thank me, I already told you that I am happy to help you, as is my family. And for the rest, you don't need to do anything, of course you'll get some duties as the rest of my children, but we will talk about that later. And I have a feeling you already have found your purpose here.", he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

After she had a moment to let it all sink they talked about their work. After an hour Buirrik took Ty with him to their house so they could talk a bit more and with their family but promised to bring her back soon so they could continue with the next task Eria would have for them.

At the house was the whole family waiting for them. They had some tea and everyone welcomed her to the family. This time the communication was a lot easier, they talked about everything and told her how she could help in the house. Since most of the 'kids' were already living at their own houses she would only live in the house with Buirrik, his wife and the two youngest of their five sons. After two hours everyone had to get back to their respective work or family. That left only the now five occupants of the house left. Winlersen, the older one of the two boys, was in the same business as his father once. Most of the time he wasn't on this planet, which was why when he was home he still lived at home. They talked about the planets he visited and what he has already seen. They were talking until Buirrik came and told her that they should go back to Eria, but Winlersen told him that he would bring her so they could talk a bit more.

Back at the backyard or Erias house he said his good bye and told her not to come to late for dinner before he left. Ty looked after him and was lost in her thoughts again; She always wondered what it would feel to be part of a family, and wondered if this was what it felt like. She'd only been 'part of the family' since a few hours and already found that she liked it.

Eria called her and she walked towards them. Rick was already there and had a drink in front of him. Eria went inside to get her something to drink as well while Ty sat down.

"§So what do you think about this?§", he asked her, "§What?§" "§You staying, I mean you're going to right – staying I mean!§" She smiled, "§Yes, of course I am staying! Wouldn't want it any other way.§", before they could say anything else Eria came back.

She had the water for Ty and in the other hand two really old looking books. After she sat the glass down in front of Ty she handed each of them one of the books.

After she explained to them what they where supposed to do they left again to get to their work.

They went to the place beside the stable where they had been working earlier as well and sat down. Before Ty could open the book Rick was handing her a package.

She looked at him, but before she could say anything he shrugged and looked a bit uncomfortable.

She opened it and found an other book inside. It looked a bit like the notebooks he got them the day before but a bit more detailed and expensive. Again she looked at him, but he seemed to look everywhere but at her. She opened it and found the sites like the ones of the Notebook, except the first page, blank. There written in a handwriting she could already identify as his was written:

_Hey,_

_I told you that you staying wouldn't be a problem, didn't I? Well, I just wanted to say that you'll be wanted here and I hope you'll like it. You know that if you want to talk or just need someone to listen I'll always be right there but I thought that maybe, I don't know, there are some thoughts of a more private or intimate nature, so you could write them down, you know. Anyway, just thought I'd say Welcome to your new home, maybe even new live?! _

_Druiadrick_

She looked up at him directly in his eyes. To say she was touched wouldn't even come near that what she felt at that moment.

He cleared his throat, "§You like?§", when she didn't answer he started to get even more nervous than he already was. But before he could say anything else she put the book beside her and gave him a hug. At first he was a bit startled but then he relaxed and hugged her back.

"§Thank you§", she said into his neck, "§Your welcome.§" and with that he drew her closer if even possible. As they drew back after a few more minutes he smiled at her, "§So friends?§" "Yasureyabetcha!"

°v°v°V°°VV°V°V°V°V

So, what da ya say?? Wanna read more????


	7. Chapter 7

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Ty and her family sat at the table and ate their breakfast as Rick flew threw the door. During the last one and a half year situations like those became almost a daily habit but this time was a bit different. Today would be the first time for them to go through the ring to meet new people on a new planet. Of course had they been through the ring before but this time it would just the two of them.

"§Good morning Duiadrick, would you like to sit down with us?§" Tys' 'mom'

asked. "§Huh? No thanks, uhm, I just thought that Ty would be ready – so are you?§", he asked now looking at her hopefully noticing that her plate was already empty.

"§Ready? Ready for what?§", she asked innocently, and looked at the food on the table as is she tried to decide what to eat next. "§What do you mean ready for what? Did you fall on your head??§" Ty had to grin at that, cause she was sure thathe knew that she only meant it as a joke.

"§Why don`t you come and sit down with us? I can get you something to drink.§" Tys mum asked him and stood up without waiting for an answer.

"§Yeah come on sit down, we still have time. You know that we have to wait for Winlersen before we can depart.§"

With a sigh he sat down at the table and looked like a drowned cat. Ty had to laught at the sight and earned a scrowl from Rick.

"§You know, one could think you`re not excited at all.§"

"§Oh, but I am. But I also know that all will just go fine.§" She said with a conviction that he couldn`t understand sometimes.

Tys mom came back with the water for Rick and someone else in tow. "§Look who I found at the door§" She said full aware what a reaction she will get.

Rick got bright eyes but it was nothing compared to Ty who jumped on her feet and got all exited. She all but run into Winlersen and hugged him as hard as she could.

Over the last one and half year they became as close as a real brother and sitster and while she loved every member of her new family it was him that she felt closest to. And while everything she had learned was new to her she often became easily bored thanks to her ability to learn fast, but he alsways could think of ways to make it a bit more excited for her.

That was one thing she learned about herself since she had been kidnapped back on earth, that she was able to remember things a lot easier but also that her body healed a bit faster than normal. She had no idea what they did to her but last year she was pretty tankfull for it.

It had been their second trip throught the ring as they walked down a little road when the ground under her feet gave in and she fell and broke her leg and had serveral scratches on her body. It hurt like hell and they brouhgt her to a healer on an other planet who had a lot more experiences with broken bones, but it was still a bit unnormal at which rate her leg healed. It didn`t take 3 weeks till she had full use of her leg back, but more surprisingly were the scratches which healed within two days. The healer said that he didn`t do anything on the scratches and that she may be just a fast healer. But she had the feeling that it had something to do with her kidnappers.

Over the last one and a half year she lived as happy as one could ask for; she had a family, friends and one best fried, sure sometimes she missed her friend Carr but she was sure that she had a good life as well and that was all she could wish for.

Ty and Rick became close friends and partners, they learned together as much as they could an had a lot o fun doing so. Today would be the first time they were to travel through the ring alone, as a team to explore the new world and look for chances to trade and to learn new things.

They waited for this day, but now they were sure they were abe to fillfull their assignment. They learned how to comunicate with strangers, learned a lot more languages and to defence temselfes if nessecerry, in hand to hand and to handle the weapons.

Winlersen had been told to bring them to the ring and send them on their way. But more than that he wanted to do so.

He sat down with them at the table and took some drink himself.

"§So are you two ready?§" He asked with a grin on his face that told clearly that he already knew the answer. But they ignored it and answered nonetheless, "§Ofcourse!§" they said eagerly.

He had to laugh, "§And do you have all your stuff ready?§"

Rick just held his Bag up and Ty got up and fished her Bag from under the table ready to go.

"§What, you want to use that thing?§" he akes and looked at her bag. The one that she did made herself, trying to make it look just like the one he had.

She allways thouht when she will be going to travel through the ring she will just have the same, it looked really cool to her and was from an other planet, just the right thing she thought.

"§What do you mean? Of course, that's what it was made for!§" She looked at him like he was crazy, couse she knew for sure that he knew why she made the thing in the first place.

He shruged an got up, walked towards the kitchen and got out of it with just two bags like the one he used himself."§If you say so, than what I am going to do with those?§" he said grinning at the two who looked plain stunned.

"§Wow. They look exactly like yours."§

"§That's because those are exactly like mine. Maybe because I got them from the same place mine is from.§" he said grinning.

"§Really?? Cool! And those are really for us?§" she asked still unbelivingly.

"§Of course. Now pack you bags and we`re out of here.§" he said laughing.

They packed their stuff, which was nearly identic. Both had an extra pack of clothes, a scarf, a notebook a pencil. Ty had an extra notebook, it was her diary, the one that Rick gave her When they got to know each other.

"§You ready?§" "§Yeahsureyabetcha!§" they said in unsion. And grinned like mad.

"§No you`re not!§" said her mum. "§You`re not going without your food, and as sure as hell not without saying goodbye§" said and done they were on their way.

A few minutes later they stood at the food of the ring and Winlersen gave them some intructions..

"§Please we already know all that!§" "§Yes you told us four times already on the way here!§" Ty and Rick protested with rolling eyes.

"§Good so you have listened to me§" and went to the dialling device.

A few seconds later the ring was spinning and they waited for the `woosh` and went throgh.

They landed with their feet on a sandy ground. It was warm and they looked at a large sea.

"WOW" said Ty and went down to the beach. Rick followed her speachless.

They stood there a few minutes and looked out at the sea. The sun was setting down and it was getting dark.

"§Let`s search a place for the night to camp. We can go looking for some people here tomorrow as well.§"

She knew he was right. Sure where they came from it was just midmornig but it would be to dangerous to walk throug the night when they couldn`t see were they set their foot.

They walked maybe half an hour to be away from the ring so they wouldn´t be surprised by some visitors or worse goa'uld.

They knew how to hide their traks and where it was safe enough to set up camp.

They didn't went stright to sleep, they just sat together and talked, something they never got tired of.

At about midnight they started to sleep one at a time, till the morning so they wouldn`t be tired during the coming day.

The next morning they packed up and walked in the direktion the ring faced.

They walked nearly all day until they could see a couple of hutts. There was still no sign of human life but the traces they`ve found at the ground.

They decided not to follow the same traces and take an other route. That way they needed a lot more time but where sure not to ran into those who left the traces until they where sure if they were friendly or not.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+…+.+.+.+.+.+

Col. O`Neill was in a bad mood. They where on a planet with great weather, a great beach even and what were they doing?? Lying on the beach?-No! Catching some fish?-Noo! They were following Dr. Daniel Jackson to a little gorup of huts. Still no sighn of life but he was so sure that it would be important. Right, thought Jack, it allways was important.

When SG-1 reached the huts there was still no sign of life and there was sure of hell no human or alien life. But Daniel was exited none the less, cause they forgot to clear their dishes before they left. Sure as hell he wanted to do it now.

"Daniel, what's up with you? It`s just some dirty dishes, let`s go back to the beach- THAT`S exciting!"

"But Jack, don`t you see what it could mean. I mean take a look aound, everything had just been left the way it was. Maybe they were on a run maybe, from the goa'uld"

"Yeah so?? If they were on a run they had no way to face and to fight them so why should we bother???"

"But.."

"No buts, Daniel. We`re leaving!"

Sam stood a bit away an had to grin at the behavior of her two teammates, it was just so predictable.

Teal`c stood as he always did and watched their sourroundings.

"O`Neil. I think we`re not alone" And with that the argument between Jack and Daniel came to a stop.

"Have you seen anything?" Jack asked and reached for his binucolars.

"No, but I belive I heard someone talking"

All went still and listened. But all they could hear was the birds and the wind.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"§Look, there is someone§" Rick said looking at the four people in the middle of the huts "§Shit! Get down§"

"§What?§" Ty asked no idea what went on.

"§TSHH! One of them is a Jaffer!§" he wispert and looked alarmed.

'Are you sure?' Ty wrote in the sand. And Rick nodded. Well shit!

They looked down at the group, but couldn't hear what they were talking about.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Are you sure? I can't hear anythng" Daniel asked in a loud wisper.

"Tshhh!" made Jack and looked in the direction Teal'c looked. He gave a sign that meant for Sam and Daniel to stay, Teal'c and himself made their way with their weapons ready to shoot if nessecary, in the direction he heard the voices coming from.

"Jack, you can't just shoot at them!"

Jack just looked at Danel and went on.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Ty and Rick saw them coming in their direktion and made sure they wouldn't find them. They crawled a bit down the way into the sand and diged themselves into the sand. They found a spot right beside a hill where some one wouldn't notice it if they weren't looking for them exactly there and knew what they were looking for.

They learned that technic from an other folk on an other planet, like most of their ways to defend themselfes and to hide. That way they had some what of a different style mixed together from a lot of dirrerent ones.

The man and the Jaffer made their way towards them, but they didn't moved at all, exactly the way they've learned it, thay contolled their breath and kept quiet.

They stayed unnoticed by the strangers. They heven't had a clear sight on the straingers but the big one was clearly a Jaffer through it seemed that the gray one was the learder. That didn't made a lot of sense to Ty, only, it had to mean the gray one had to be a gua'old, but nah, they wouldn't go on the war themselfes. So who was he?

The Two men stayed fot a few minutes and searched for any sign of them but eventually they went back and Ty and Rick were able to take a deep breath, but still didn't dare to move.

"Getting old huh T?" the one asked with humor in his voice.

"Iam old O'Neal" the other one answered in a more static voice.

English they were talking english. Ty were so lost in her thoughts that she was surprised when Rick rick freed her from the sand and took her hand to help her up.

"§What's up?§" he asked noticing that she was lost in her thoughts.

"§Huh? Did you notice which language they were speaking?§" she asked in a low wisper as they made there way back to have a sight to the huts again.

"§Of course, they were the talking the same language you talk. Why?§"

"§If they are talking english, they are from earth.§"

"§Not nessecarry, you know there are some other folks who speak that lanugage. Buirrik for example had never been to earh or met people from this planet but he speaks the language.§"

"§Yeah§" she said but wasn't really convinced.

They lay at the same pot as they had before and looked down at the huts. The four people were still there.

The one with the glasses were still standing in the middle of the little group of huts and takling while the rest were already walkig in the direction the ring was.

They were waiting a bit before starting to follow them. They already knwe were they were heading so they could take a different way and not risk to be noticed.

When Rick and Ty reached the ring the four strangers wre already starting to put the address in the device.

Ty took out her notebook and wrote down the simbols they were dailing. They waited until the straingers went through before they came out of their hiding place.

"§Do you really think the were from your planet?§"Rick asked still looking at the ring.

"§I don't know but I know now that we're never going to this planet, not until we are sure that it isn't earth§"Ty said and closed her notebook, "§Come on let's have a closer look at the huts, maybe we will find more or even some people.§"

They went back to the hut, but didn't find anything interesting there, so they decided to go a bit further.

They wakled till the sun was setting down again, and still hadn't found a sign of any human life.

They decided to set up camp and call it a night. The ate a bit and talked what they were going to do when they were back.

"§And we have to come up with something good to get Anlar back§" Rick said, and still got a red head when he thought back at the situaion.

Anlar was one of their friends, he was a bit older than the two and was always mocking them for beeing such good friends. The other day they were going for a swim when Anlar took their clothes and they had to go the way back nearly naked.

"§It has to be something original, like for example do you remember the color the Dornians put on when they have some big fest the one that won't come off for days? We could give them a visit before going home, what do you think?§"

Ty smiled but wasn't realy into setting up their friend.

"§You're still thinking about the possibillity of them beeing from earth?§" He asked, knewing exactly what she was thinking about, there had to be a reason he called himself her best friend right.

"§Yeah, I mean what if they are searching for me or anything like that, or worse if they are doing this still to other kids?§"

"§Don't worry. You know that even if they wuld come after you. You are one of us, but more , You are my best friend and I wouldn't let them get you."§

She smiled at him, seeing in his eyes that he meant what he said.

"But you know, there are a lot of people who wouldn't let them get you, and I am younger than the most of them so they probably want to get to them first."§, he said laughting.

He managed to lighten her mood a bit but it was still nagging a bit at her mind. When Rick was sleeping Ty used the time to write down her thoughts in her notebok. Till it was nearly midnight and it was time to wake Rick up.

Ty had a bit of a troubled sleep. It had been a long time since she dreamed about what did happen to her. Rick noticed it and wondered wether he should wake her up or not. When he heard her begining to stop he tried to wake her up, but instaed of waking she just rolled towards him and put her arms around his waist and came to a rest.

To say Rick was shocked would be an understatement he sat there as still as he could and waited for her to wake up, but she didn't. Instead she slept without any more signs of trouble. So he just sat there till the sun was getting up, without moving an inch.

When she was waking up he stood up as fast as he could hoping she wouldn't notice in which posistion she had slept.

She rolled on her side and rubbed her eyes. Rick was getting away as fast as he could wihout atracting attention. He took a gulp of the water, taking a deap breath before getting back to Ty.

Wordless he gave her the water and she took it and took a little sip herself.

"§So, uhm, are we haeding back or are we looking further?§" Rick asked with a rough voice, having the feeling he should take an other bit of the water.

"§I'd say so. I don't think were going to find anything here other than the houses. And besides we want to get the paint, don't we?§" she said with a mishious grinn that showed nothing of the mood she had the other day or the trouble she had in her dreames last night.

They packed up their stuff and went back to the ring. The way back took most of the day and when they reached the ring the sun was already setting.

Like said they didn't went straight home, first they made a little detour. When they came through the ring they were met from their friends. They told them that they had come to get a few things and were accompanied to the village. They talked a bit about all the things going on in ther homes.

Rick and Ty were tired from their days walk and had to decline the invatation to stay for a meal. They went back to the ring, said their goodbyes and went back home.

Ty and Rick were tired when they were back an their planet and all they could think of was to get home and getting some, well a lot sleep.

It was early afternoon when their village came into sight and what they saw was a nasty sight....


	8. Chapter 8

Ty and Rick were tired when they were back an their planet and all they could think of was to get home and getting some, well a lot sleep.

It was early afternoon when their village came into sight and what they saw was a nasty sight.

It was too quiet for this time of the day and everywhere they saw smoke. Some houses were on fire and some weren't even there anymore.

The two stood there and looked down on their home. Without a word they took off into a run.

Before they reached the first houses they found bodies laying on the ground with large hole in their bodies other were half burned and you had trouble making out which of their friends it could be.

Ty made her way straight to her home only to find it burned down without a trace of anyone of her family. When she looked around she found a body a bit down the path. She took of into a run. It was the skirt of her mom.

She fell down on her knees beside the body and hestiated to turn it around. When she did so her eyes were already full of tears, and when she saw the face of her mother and all the blood on her body she broke down completely.

Rick made his way to his home but he hadn't had to go the whole way till he found his brother lying dead on the grund, his weapon still in his hands ready to fight back.

He looked around, everywhere he saw bodies lying around, his friends family nighbours. Everyone he ever knew was dead, just like that.

His head was spinnig, all he could see was dead bodies, the air was filled with the scent of burned wood from the houses but more so his nose was filled with the scent of burned meat.

He couldn't think anymore he tried to get up but his stomach rebelled and he had throw up right there, beside the body of his dead brother, at this thought he had to throw up again.

Ty cried over her dead mothers body before looking up and searching the area with her eyes for the rest of her family. There were so many bodies lying around that she couldn't see from this distance wether it were her family, friend, or nightbours. She had to get up to make sure, but she couldn't, she couldn't leave her just like that.

It took her serveral minutes till she found the strenght in her mind and her legs to get up and look for the rest of her family. As she neared one of the bodys she heard something and looked around.

Rick was still clentshing his stomac when Ty sat down beside him and put her arms around him. Rick just knew it was her even without looking up and took her in his arms.

That's how they sat there and cried over their lost. Two figures surrounded by smoke, fire and death.

They cried until there wren't anymore tears left to cry. They held each other until they had tears to let them ran down their faces.

The moon was hight above them and they were tired. But were would they go when they had no family left to turn to, no house left to get in to, no bed left to sleep into.

"§Let's get away from here for now, I don't want to sleep here and wake up to the death.§" Ty said but couldn't get up, her legs wouldn't follow her will.

"§Let's head towards the woods. We should be more save there.§" Rick was able to get up and took Ty with him, once becouse he helped her up but also because he didn't want to let go of her just jet.

"§Yeah lets go§" she said and without taking an other look around they went straight for the woods.

They walked for about half an hour, "§That sould be okay here.§"He said and stopped, forcing her to stop as well, since he still held her hand firm in his.

"§Yeah should be ok. Lets get some sleep. You look as tired as I feel.§"

Despite how he felt he had to smile "§You know, you don't look too good yourself§"

She smiled back but couldn't bring herself to a full smile, or worse a true laugh, as well.

A bit later they lay side by side. Each one lost in their own thoughts, but having the same none the less.

"§What now?§" Ty wispered, knowing he wasn't asleep.

"§I don't know. But what ever we are going to do we have to do it elsewhere.§"

"§We can't just leave them.§"

"§Then we give them the repect they deserve.§"

"§What do you mean? To burry them?§"

"§That's going to take some time.§"

"§But that's what they deserve. Not beeing muredered by some pomous bastard.§"

"§I know that, I am just saying, we are just two people, and how many graves we would have to dig. A lot, how are we gonna do that.§"

"§One by one.§"

That was the last word said for the night. They knew if they really wanted to do so they needed to be awake and get some strenght.

Ty woke when she feld something abouve her. Frist she didn't dare to move but than she heared the typical purr of the Uggats.

She opened first one eye and then the other, she had been right.

She woke Rick rather rough by petting his arm a little hard. "§See who found us."§

"§Huh?§"Rick still had his eyes closed, and wasn't ready yet to open wantet to go back to sleep

"§Hey come on wake up§"

"§No§" he said but opened his eyes none the less and sat up.

"§She must have run into the woods after the hell broke loose.§", she said with a sad smile.

"§Must have.§" was all he said befor he streched his body.

Rick manages to stand up as well and for a few minutes they stood there in silence and patted the Uggat.

Ty didn't want to think about what the day would hold for them, nor did she want to say it out loud because it would make it real. Ty looked at Rick, he petted the Uggat with a sad look in his face and knew he felt the same as her.

Eventually Rick sights an Ty closed her eyes, knowing that they both had the same thoughts.

"§Let's find something to eat first.§" Ty said

"§The sooner we start the sooner we'll be finished.§" he added, both knowing it would take a lot of time to finish their task.

They went back to the town, leaving their stuff behind. Hey both knew that they probably would need a lot more time than one day could give.

They reculant went to the few houses that weren't burned down completely. They searched all places and took all the food they could find.

After they ate a bit they started. They went in search for two showels and took all the stuff which could be usefull out to one place so they could pack them up and take it with themwhen they'd be ready to leave.

At midday they had only buried twelve bodys and felt like it had been about hundret.

They were worn out, emotionally and physically. Ty took a large sip of her water when they heared the gate activate.

Rick looked alarmed took Ty by her arm and ran off towards the woods.

Tys first thought was that they should stay. Maybe it was some of their people coming home after a trip. But she ran with him anyway, trusting his felling.

When they reached their camp he slowed down.

"§Rick…what,,"§ she said breathless.

"§The Gua'uld, there coming back. Killing everyone who might have survived.§"

"§But it could be some of the travelers.§" she said nearly screeming, angry with heself that she ran with him instead of waiting for their friends.

"§We were the last ones to come home, remember? Everyone else was already here for the festivy.§"

Ty looked at him and it came back to her. She had completely forgotten about it.

They were the only ones left now.

She opened her mouth, but before she could even say a word a Deathglider flew ower them. Both automaticaly went to the ground.

"§We have to leave§"said Rick already packing their stuff together.

He hold on to the harness of Uggat which tried to ran away again.

Ty had a look on her face that he had never seen before. All she felt was hatred and all she wanted was to kill those basterds. She got off the ground an turned towards the town.

Rick could hold on her arm while trying to hold on the harness of the Uggat, knowing they'd need it.

"§Leave me be.§" Ty said "§I am going to kill them§".

"§Tiana we have to leave now§", he said making her look into his eyes.

"§NO!§"

"§We have to go. They will come back, they always do. If we are still here they will kill us and right now we wouln't have a chance. We have to leave§"

"§We can't leave without fighting,§" she all but shouted at him, still not really thinking but only feeling.

"§We are leaving now Tiana, and when the time has come, we will have our revenge.§"

"§I will not forget.§"

"§Me neiteher! I lost as much as you have.§"

he said both knowing that it wasn't over

She took the harness out of his hands, "§ Pack up I'll make her ready.§" she said and put a small blanket on her back.

Rick packed everything and they took the Uggat making their way towards the town, always looking above them in case a death glider was coming again.

On the Uggat they reached the town within less then 15 minutes. Rick got down even before Ty could slow the Uggat already put everything in two bags when she got down as well, took the saddle and pot it on the back of the Uggat.

Without a word the they took their bags, got back in the saddle and started off towards the Ring.

At the gate they were lucky that the gua'uld hadn't already stationed Jaffas at the ring. That means that they hadn't seen them as they flew over their heads.

Ty made her way to the dialingdevice and dialed an address of a planed she knew they be safe on.

Rick got of off the Uggat and stood beside her. They waited for the usual "Woosh" but this time it has nothing exiting about it. It seemed mre like an end.

Ty looked back but didn't dare to look direktly at the town, she had a feeling mixed of hatred and sadness. She closed her eyes and went through the ring.

Rick did take a look at the town and went troug the ring, before it closed behind him and the fully loaded Uggat.


	9. Chapter 9

;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_

Ty came out of the ring and made her way directly to the dialling device. She diealed a new address before some one could even try to follow her.

When the woosh came she made her way through the ring again.

The planet lay in darkness, as allways. The four moons stood in the sky and provided a bit light on the sandy planet.

On her way towards their momantarrily camp she took a look into the little bag she held in one hand.

She was releaved, each of the six signs was there.

It was a technique Marquanes had developed after they once thought they'd lost one of them but he'd been on a family reuniun on his home planet.

So every one has their own sign and this is made in little blocks of wood and sealed with heat. Now when they are on a "mission" they have these little blocks with them and when they leave they put one of them in a little bag they placed near the ring and the last one will take it with them. When a sign is missing they'll know then they hadn't made it back throuh the ring safe.

When she came to their camp one wouldn't think that it was one of souldiers fighting their biggest enemy in universe.

There were all of four little tents, and 3 horses and her Uggat. It wasn't quiet but the eight people which were there made as much noise as twenty could.

She made her way direktly into the first tent.

"Everyone made it back safe" she said into the room.

Marquanes and Rick looked up from their little map like drawing and smiled at her.

"Good. I'll put them back" Marq said and took the bag out of her hands before he made his way out of the tent.

"How went it?" Rick said while hugging her, relived that she made it back safe.

She hugged him back, enjoing the feeling for just a moment, closing her eyes and alowing herself to forget about everyhing just for this second.

Eventually she drew back, "Everything went as planned. We could take out a lot of the Jaffa and planted the bomb. Let's wait a bit and hear what they will say about it in Devilvil. When is the next date with Sava?" She sat down on one of the little chairs and streched her legs.

"He will contact us in about two days." He said and stood before her. "Why don't you go and get some sleep?

"Yeah that would be nice." She sight and got up. "Get me if needed."

"Of course"

She made her way to the last tent in the row and got in. There were some cods with blankets. On four of them lay sleeping bodys so she tried to be extra quiet not to wake them up. They had just had a hard day as she did.

She lay down and looked at the ceiling of the tent. Some times she couldn't beleve how far they'd come since they had lost their home.

It didn't take them long to find more willing to join them in their fight. Everywere they went they'd look for some who could be help for them and made their move. No one knew what they did aside from themselfes, so when they recruit for some they had to be quiet about it.

Most of them already made their own experiences with the gua'uld and where adulds were afraid of fighting for their own they had no trouble finding some young people willling to fight for the free and the live of their families and friends.

They all still lived most of the time at home with their families, well all but those who had lost them. Some of them settled down somewere else but Ty and Rick were two of those who couldn't live some were else till they could find them self a safe home again. And this would only be possible when there are no gua'uld anymore.

It took them quiet a while to even get started. First they just went from one planet to the next. Finding something they could use for their task, such as weapons, and soldiers of course. While doing so they were also eager to learn some more wartechniques and styles of fight.

All in all they had a number of 67 people who'd fight with them and from time to time there would be a new one who'd they teach and make them one of them.

They'd learned a lot about the gua'uld and the race named tok'ra. The tok'ra they heared were some thing like teenage rebell gua'uld. Really they were for a fact the same sort of parasite but they fight them. Strange. They'd never met one or tried to contact them to fight their enemy together.

vovovovovovov

"Incoming whormhole" tuned out of the speaker and ran through the halls of the Stargate Center.

Hammond came out of his office and made his way down to Walter, "Do we have a code yet?" he asked.

"Yes sir. It's the tok'ra."

"Good let them in." he said making his way down to the room.

The Iris opened and it didn't took too long before Jacob Carter came out of the blue puddle.

"Jacob, good to see you." Hamond said taking his outstreched hand.

"George, how are you doing?"

"Good. What brings you to our corner of the universe? I'm sorry but Sam is still out on a mission, but they should be back in a few hours."

"That's great I haven't seen her in a while. But I actually came with some news."

"Oh, well lets go to my office then."

And with that both men went up behind the closed doors of General Hammonds office.

"Genaral, SG-1 is back" said a recruit who came to find them in the cafeteria.

"Tell them to wait in the conference room, we'll be there in a bit."

The four sat at the large table waiting.

"Daniel next time you think it is utterly important to go to a planet to play in the sand. I am going to put you into a padded cell and won't let you out until you will forget about it." Colonel O'Neil said looking as if he'd been imprisoned by the gua'uld.

Daniel just rolled his eyes.

"Dad!" Carter got up to embrace her father as soon as she saw him coming int the room behind Hammond.

"Hello Sam." He said hugging her back.

"Well Jacob nice to see you. What brings you here?"Colonel O'Neil said.

"We have some news on the Gua'uld."

"Why don't we sit down" said Hammond and sat down at the head of the table.

Four pairs of eyes looked expactantly at him. "So whats happening at gua'uld vilage that's so exiting?" O'Neil asked.

"It seems that we have some new friends Jack."

"Wow Jacob that's great. You giving a party?"

"Colonel"

"Sorry sir." O'Neil said, not locking sorry at all. "Please carry on"

"It seems that there is a new team playing against the gua'uld. Lately we heared from our spies that there are Jaffas being killed, bombs plantet, and planets of the system lords beeing infiltrated. Till now there were four minor gua'uld beeing killed."

"Well that's good news. Why didn't you bring them with you?"

"Well, Jack. There seems to be no one to bring."

"What do you mean dad? There has to be some one who's doing it."

"I know that but no one knows who it is. The Systemlords are in rage because some one can fight them with out them knowing who it is. Although they think it is either you or us. But they haven't took a step to show it yet."

"That's nuts. Why wouldn't one not want to know that they can kick the gua'uld in the ass."

"Well Jack, think about it. When no one knows who they are, no one can do them any harm or hunt them down." Daniel said and Teal'c nodded. "He is right O'Neil"

Carter nodded "Yeah, come to think about it they really are clever if you think about it."

"Yeah yeah, but it would be nice to know so maybe we could work together." Jack said nearly pouting.

"Jack is right, they could be a grat ally and a meaningfull part in fighting the gua'uld. That's why we already send out more spies and hopefully we'll find out more soon. Maybe Teal'c you could visit Masrter Bratac and find out if he knows anything about our friends?" Jacob said looking at Hammond expactantly.

Hammond nodded, "Of course." He ooked at Teal'c "You can depart as soon as you can get ready"

"As you wish." He said an bowed his head. He would be happy to see his old Master again.

vovovovovovov


	10. Chapter 10

Anlie sat in the treetop on one of the many trees that were situated around the ring. He waited for the spy and friend. They knew each other since their childhood, and worked now together in the war against their enemy. He thought back at the day he were recruited at his home planet; he were at the market getting some food for his family, since his faher died when he was still little, in name of some minor gua'uld he worked a little but had to be crative as well, which meant he had to stel some from time to time. On one of those days he was catched when he felt it was safe again, but it wasn't some of the overseer it was a guy just a little bit older than he had been; Duiadrick.

He asked him if he wanted to have some kind of a job, they can't warrant it to be safe entirely nor to make a lot of money with it but they'd guarantee him enough food for his family. He said that they watched him for some time now and were certain that he would be the right man for the job.

He gave him a peace of paper and went without saying onother word.

Anlie went to the place written down on the paper three days after he was 'recruited' for the job and found a deserted planet. He was just about to leave again, damn himself for going for it, even if he had a feeling it had to be a joke and waisting a day to get some food, when someone called his name. He swirled around adn in front of him was a girl, she held a bow with an arrow not directed at him direktly, but she shot the arrow dirktly before his feet. He bent down and took a little note hafted to the arrow and looked back at her again, she was gone.

On the note he read an other address. He dialed it and went through the Ring.

On the other planet he thought it was deserted again but even before he could wonder what a game they were playing some figure got out of one of the bushes and mentioned him to follow. After a few minutes he reconigzed him as the same who talked to him the other day.

"You. What are playing with me? I thought you had a job for me?"

"What I said was that I think you are the right man but we'll see."

After some minutes of walking and hiking they came to a field with five other kids, or rather young adults. Rick said to wait with them and left him.

None of them knew what this was about only that they were offered a job and that all of them were from other planets.

A few minutes later Rick came with Ty and they stood before the group.

"You are probably wandering what you are doing here, I certanly would." Ty said and she saw them nodding, " Well we will tell you afterwards."

"After what?" Asked some one, the only girl in the little group.

Rick grinned, " After you got the job"

"We have a pack for each of you prepared, take them and follow us." She said and they took of without waiting for the group of five.

They looked at each other, took a backpack and follewd them in silence.

Anlie noticed they went back to the ring. When they reached it Rick dialed an adress and the ring came to life.

"Ok that's it" Ty said " we see each other in four days"

"What do you mean in four days?" he asked

"Exactly what I said. You'll know what to do when you arrive there." Everyone understood there wasn't beeing said anything else so they went throug the ring hoping that they weren't walking right nto a trap.

It was a seemingly deserted planet again. They found a note right at the foot of the ring saying to set up camp.

During the next four days they had to found shelter, food and waepons. They had to fight and were teached some new techniqes.

At the the end of the four days they were told to get back to the planet and find the camp they were brought four days ago.

They didn't know that they were obseved the whole time and that one of the 'recruits' had done this before and was only there to watch.

It turned out that all four of them were asked to work whith them and after they accepted they were told what accectly the job was.

"Each of you was picked not only because of your history with the gua'uld but also because we think you can help to defeat them."

They were told how they worked and what they already accomplished in ther fight. The Following weeks they were taught a lot more and teached them self all they could give. And more, they could still be with their familys and they always got some food or other stuf they'd need.

The ring activated and interuppted his thoughts. Sava came out of the ring and waited knowingly they'd be already here. As soon as the ring shut down Anlie came down the tree and went to his friend.

"Sava. Good to see you unharmed." He said giving him a hug.

"It is good to see you too. Your hair is a bit longer." He said grinning.

Anlie reached for his hairs. "Nice do you not think so?"

"It sure is"

"So what news do you have for us?"

"I heared you have done some grat damage and killed a friend of Apophis. Well done."

"It was not me alone" he said grinnig "Do they have a clue who did it?"

"No" he answered "we are still save."

"That is good. Hopefully you can join us soon again"

"I hope so too."

"I would like to fight at your side again."

"Unil then we have to do our jobs." Sava said. "here are the information. I am sorry but I have to leave I do not have much more time left"

"It was good to see you again"

"You too my friend"

They hugged again and Sava went to the dialing deviece and left again.

Anlie waited till the ring shut dowm before he left as well.

vovovovovovov

"So they think it is the Tokra." Rick said and sat down.

"That's good enough as long as they don't know we are doing it." Marq said.

"That is right but you forgot that the tokra now searching for the ones that are resposable for it. – Together with the tauri." Ty said.

"§They are not going to fing out. §" Rick said and took her hand. He is the only one who knows about her history with the tauri. Everyone of them has their own history and they only know verry little about those, some are too painfull to talk about them.

"So what was it he said about those new gua'uld no one knows about?" Rick asked Marq who has the scroll.

"He intruced himself as the great and powerfull Oz" he read out.

At that Ty hat to laugh, while the others looked at her like she was going mad she tried to brath. "You are joking right?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Well it is from the movie. A storry from my planet really."

"So you think the gua'uld comes from your planet?"

"No I think there was some one acting a joke or he just has a wired sense of humor but I don't think it really is a gua'uld. Let's wait until we hear more from this guy before we try anything."

"Good. Let's do that. Now we have to get the rest for the mission, it's time to get Sava back to us." Rick said and they left it at that.


	11. Chapter 11

The five explorers came throuh the ring beause apparently some of the scientists thought there might be some new powersource, that they learned from some writing at a wall. The Major leading the group looked around and thought back to earth were he coud watch a game of baseball right now.

There was nothing but sand and a lot of trees. The stargate was set on a altar like stone which was a bit above the ground.

The three scientists were already taking out their equipment, he sighed. "Let's first get out of sight could we."

After some 'whys' and 'buts' they did as he said. One of them was just filming everything but as long as some did what he said he was happy.

A few minutes after they got out of direct sight the scientists already started to unpack their stuff.

He sat down and watchd them. One was filming the trees, as if he'd never seen one and the rest were just as busy.

He was just closing his eyes when there was a loud detonation. He got alert and the scientists went mad.

He ordered to get their stuff and that they'd leave, when one of the group already started to argue. " No buts we are leaving" he said as there was a second, even louder denonation.

They made their way through the woods in a hurry when he could see some figures coming their way. Not knowing if friend or foe he ordered to stay down and hide. The ring was already in sight but it was too risky since he was only traveling with scientists.

Only a moment later there was the first figure running past them. It was a teenaged boy running towards the stargate. He dialed an address put something beneath the gate and went through. Right behind him followed the next, he too was only a boy but heavily loaded with weapons. The boy also let something drop right before he went throug the gate.

Then followed three more. One of the scientist just wanted to get out of the cover as the Major pulled him back, if they were running there was sure some one else to follow.

He was proven right but it was only an other teenager a girl this time. The ring went shut right before she could go through. She ran none the less, he was sure she must have noticed.

She ran through it took the little thing that was dropped before and went down of the altar and dissapeared underneath it.

He didn't have time to think about it because right then came some Jaffa running downd the path the teenager just came from. They went to the gate and saw it closed. One of them was mad obvously, for that the Major didn't have to understand what he was saying, the tone of his voice and the fact that he was screaming spoke for its self.

After he finished shoutng they went back the path they came.

As soon as they were out of sight the girl came out from under the stone dialed the gate and left as well.

The scinetist looked as puzzeled as the Major when he ordered them back.

vovovovovovov

"Major why are you back already?" Generall Hammond, " What happened?"

"I think you have to see that General." He said and looked at the video camera in his hand.

"Well get to the breefing room then."

"Generell I think you should get SG-1 as well"

Hammond nodded and left.

SG-1 ( minus Teal'c who was still offworld) came into the breefing room where the major and the general alrady waited for them.

"Hey Bend had fun playing babysitter." Jack said grinnig.

"O'Neil, Major Bend has something he thinks we should see." Hammond said and looked at the Major, "Well why don't you start."

Major Bend nodded. "Remember telling me about a new team in the game Jack, well I think you'll be surpised." He said and started the video.

They saw some of the trees that were filmed right after their arrival.

"That is your new weapon?" O'Neil asked, when he heard a loud bag coming from the TV he went quiet.

"After that we went stright back" the Major said after the video came to a stop.

All of them stayed quied.

"That is indeed interesting." Hammond said "But we can't be sure they were the ones who caused the detonation."

"Did you know there were gua'uld activities on this planet?"

"No the first team couldn't find any sign of life and that was just a week ago" Hammond answered Jacks question.

"Walter!" the Generall called and just a tad later he came into the room. "Yes General?"

"Could you see if there already had a team been to that planet " he pointed at the monitor where the video had been stopped so he could see the adress the teenager went to. Walter took out a little notebook and copied the adress, "Yes sir!"

"Maybe we should ask Dad if he heared anything"

"That is a good idea, I'll contakt him" Hammond said just as Walter came back into the room. "Sir, non of our teams has been there yet"

"SG-1 get ready you depart as soon as possible. Major Bend ist going with you."

A round of 'yes sirs' came and all of them left the room.

vovovovovovov

"§You are late, what happened?§" Rick asked as Ty came into the camp.

"§I took the long way, we had some audience§" she said and took the little bag with the blocks out.

"§Who was it?§"

"§I don't know but they didn't do a grat job hiding their traces, they had to be in the woods near the gate so I thought it would be safer to make it a bit longer in case they followed.§"

"§Did they?§" he asked and took a look into the bag, good everyone is back safe.

"§No, not that I would have noticed but I am sure they saw the address we dialed.§" She said and sat down.

"§We spread word to delete it from the list of save planets.§"

"§Everything else went as planed?§" he asked and sat down right beside her.

"§Yeah killed some Jaffa, and planted the bombs. We'll see if everything went as planned when Sava will be here in a few days.§"

"§And then Apophis will not coming back again.§"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"§How about you get cleaned up an I'll get us something to eat.§"

"§Sounds nice.§" Ty said and went aut of the tent.

Rick met Anlie when he went to get something to eat.

"Hey, are they back already?"

"Yes they are. They accomplished their task now we just have to wait for Sava."

"That is good to hear. Everyone is back safe I assume?"

"Yes they are. Are you ready? You are leaving soon"

"Yeah we are ready, only waiting for Bani then we will leave."

"Then good look. Oh and there is one more planet we have to delete from the list. They had some audience."

"Which one?"

"Here, could you just go and scratch it for me?"

"Of course" Anlie said and left with that.

Rick sat down at the fireplace just starring into the flames, lost in thought. Sometimes he tends to think about the possibillities about what could have happened if their homeworld hadn't been attacted by the gua'uld. He thinks about his family what his father would do and how his brother would have married his betroth.

Sometimes he even likes to think about the possibillities what could have been when they wouldn't have to fight, how he would have liked to ask Tiana for 'the' dance at the festivy.

His thoughts were interupted when someone hit him with her ellbow, "§ A penny for them. §" Ty said as she sat down.

"§They are not worth that much.§" he said already used to those line coming from her, and after she once explained it to him he wasn't as puzzeld anymore about what that meant.

"§Try me§" she said while taking the offered food from him.

"§Nah, really just thinking those wired thoughts of mine§" he said grinning and starting to eat.

They ate in silence just enjoying the quiet meal. They do that often but they also know to cherish moments like those. Most of the time one of them is out or they just have too much to do to sit down and have a quiet meal together. She wished they had more of those to share…


	12. Chapter 12

SG-1 came back through the gate. They've found nothing on this planet, just sand, sand and more sand much to O'Neils joy.

"Nothing General", Jack said when he saw Hamond staying behind the window looking down at him expactantly.

"Alright SG-1 debrefing in 30 Minutes" he said over the speaker and left.

SG-1 came into the breefing room when they saw Teal'c as well as Jacob Carter sitting together with General Hamond at the table.

"I showed Teal'c and Jacob the video already so we can start right now, what did you find?"

"Nothin General," Jack said, "Just a lot of sand, oh and two moons"

Hamond looked at Teal'c. "I asked master Bratac if he knew anything about the recent events and he too believed it would be the work of either the tauri or tokra."

"Dad, anything new?" Jack asked. Jacob grinned at that, "No but right before I left we got word that Apothis was beeing attaced, I would beleve what we just saw on the video would have been that attac. There were mostly Jaffa killed and his ship was damaged. And now he too wants to get the ones responsilbe. So you really think it had been those kids doing all of those stuff lately?"

"Well it is a start don't you think?" Sam asked "It could be possible."

"In this case we really should try and get in contact with them." Hammond said.

"You think they try to get at apothis again? I mean they took out some gua'uld already and if he is still alive after this attac it would be possible." Daniel said.

"Well I'll head back and get in contact with our spy at apothis and tell him to have his eyes open."

"You do that. SG-1 you are on stand down until further notice. Dismissed" General hammond said and stood up.

Major Bend, Carter and O'Neil stood up as well and he left the room.

"I'll walk you down dad"

vovovovovovov

Sava had done it, he planted the bombs in the chamber of Apophis and made his way out again without beeing caught. He made his way along the corridor when he saw one of the servants. He always thought that he was different and now that he was wispering to an other servant he was sure there was something wrong about him. He hid behind some of the walls and listened in.

"You have to held your eyes and ears open. There are some new warrors fighting for our goal. We are to look around the tauri think they might be the ones who attaced Apophis and might try again."

After that he turned out, they knew. He would have to be careful now he wasn't out of this jet.

vovovovovovov

The hell broke loose after there was a loud bang and everywhere was smoke. There was a lot of screming and everyone ran somewere trying to get away from the flames. Some of the Jaffas were on their way to the source of the sound and the smoke; to Apophis' privat chamber.

Sava did it as the other servants, he ran seemingly without an idea were to go. Unseen he went to the little ships took one and left without beeing detected since everyone was trying to protect their god. He flew out and cloaked as soon as he left the mothership.

He could see the Jaffa wondering why one was flying away without an order before an other screamed and they started to get after him. By the time they got into their aircrafts he already was cloaked and made his way towards a safe planet.

vovovovovovov

"Incoming wormhole: Incoming wormhole"

"Who?" "The tokra sir" walter answered before Jack could even ask.

He went down to meet Jacob. " Get the rest of SG-1"

"Jack were is George? I have some news he would like to hear."

"I have Walter to get him here right now. He is at NORAD for some conference or some other."

A few minutes later the team, Jacob and General Hammond, who was relieved to have an excuse to leave. Jacob just told them the latest events.

"He didn't dye right then, well we don't know if he is still alive he left with only a handfull of his closest Jaffa and his first prime, he has to be in search of asarcophagus since his was destroyed and he was injuried heavily."

"Do you know where he will be going?" Daniel asked.

"No he don't have a lot of friends among the gua'uld not minor nor the systemlords."

"Do they know who did it?"

"No there wasn't anyone seen, all they know is that the actor left right after the bombs blew up they tried to follow but they haven't caught him."

"You think it have been the teenager gang?" O'Neil asked

"It could have been anyone." Jacob said but it was clear that he thought it had been them.

vovovovovovov

soo ^^ I know it is not very much but I need a lot of time to study and it would be a lot easier for me if I had a beta reader so plase if some one is interested please please contact me!!!


End file.
